Together
by carryon01
Summary: 3 years after Tris' initiation. Tobias and Tris have been living together since her initiation ended, and they are now training the transfers together. However, their life is not as perfect as it may seem. With strange, foreboding dreams interfering with their lives and a baby on the way, who can they trust?
1. First Day

**hey so i'm slowly but surely editing all of my chapters. this is the new and improved chapter one. don't worry, the plot is still the same. by the way, if you're new to this story, i hope you like it! please leave a review! :)**

It's finally here. The first day for the new initiates into Dauntless. It's a huge day for not only me, but Tobias as well. This is the first year we'll be training together. It's been an astounding 3 years since I finished initiation, and we've been living together since shortly after I graduated. Tobias is now 21 and I am 19. Usually, I work as a tattoo artist with Tori, and Tobias has maintained his job in the control room.

After we train the initiates, however, I think we may be offered leadership positions due to our experience and the responsibility we have displayed. I know Tobias always said he never wanted to be a leader, but it's always been something I've reached towards. I feel like I can truly make Dauntless a better place, while still maintaining the overall experience of the compound and its traditions. We've been getting fewer and fewer initiates every year and I think I can help boost our recent decline.

I snap out of my thoughts, remembering that Tobias isn't awake yet. I look over at his sleeping body. He's always been so cute when he sleeps; his hair all ruffled, his bare shoulder just barely peeking out over the covers, and more often than not, an arm around me to 'keep me safe'. He knows I can defend myself, but still wants to protect me.

I wake Tobias up, kissing his shoulder and muttering "good morning". I feel Tobias snuggle closer to me, pulling my body close to his. "We're training today." I whisper, kissing his nose.

He groans, burying his head in my chest. "What time is it?" He mumbles huskily, the vibrations of his voice echoing through me.

"It's almost 7. We have to go set up for the initiates at 8 because they arrive at 8:30 this year." They moved up the time so all the new 16 transfers would have time to get settled and have dinner at a normal time. Also, it's easier for their parents to attend the choosing ceremony because they can easily take off their morning rather than miss the whole day.

Tobias sighs, rolling away from me and getting out of bed, the covers slipping off of his athletic frame to reveal his toned body and tight grey boxer briefs.

I'm so happy that man is mine. Girls used to ogle him a lot, especially during the beginning of our relationship, but after we hit our one year mark, they stopped making moves. They all know better now.

Tobias still goes to the gym every day and, occasionally, I go with him. He claims it's a good "stress-reliever", though how much stress he has is debatable. We hardly argue and our lives have been pretty straight forward since I graduated, although we aren't engaged or married yet. I got over my seventh fear with him a little bit after my initiation, and I'm so glad I did.

It's been bugging me more and more recently- the want for Tobias to propose; to officially cement our relationship. Christina and Uriah were only together for a little over a year before they got engaged and married a few months later. But it's okay, I understand why he's hesitant- it's the same reason he doesn't want kids. He's scared he'll become his father. I try to assure him that he's a different man- that I believe he could never do that to his family, but he is still terrified of the possibility. He thinks it runs in his blood.

We get dressed quickly- Tobias in his basic outfit of black basketball shorts and a tight long sleeve shirt and me in a pair of leggings and a cropped tank top. We stop to get breakfast on the way down- we don't usually eat in the morning but we have a set schedule today and we don't have lunch until 3:00. I get a power juice smoothie and Tobias gets a granola bar and a bottle of water before we head down to the training room.

We're setting up knives in rows when suddenly, I am reminded of all the memories of three years ago, when I was just a weak 16 year old from Abnegation. Tobias looks stronger now than he did before, and has changed his usual stubble to a clean shave.

My thoughts are interrupted, "Are we going to hide our relationship, or be public with it?"

I struggle for a second as I try to come up with an answer, "What do you think we should do?"

"I think we should keep it a secret- keep it professional. If they find out, we can tell them, but other than that, I'd say no. They have to respect us." He pauses for a second and smiles, "That means no more kissing me every time you make a good shot."

I laugh and kiss him. He pulls away, dumbfounded and smiling, "What was that for?"

I smile, continuing to set up the knives, "Just because."

I'm setting up the last set of knives when I hear voices behind me and a sharp 'Shut up!' before the doors open. I turn around, and Tobias is already at the doors, his 'Four' expression plastered on. He looks intimidating, even to me.

Shortly after dropping off the transfers, Eric leaves- he is training the dauntless-borns. We have 5 Erudite and 6 Candor. No Amity or Abnegation this year. Our group is smaller than ever before; however, we will still cut 60%. Only 4 will make it through.

I notice some of the girls stare at Tobias, whispering to each other incessantly. I feel compelled to pull him towards me and kiss him, to show them that he is mine, but I cannot. A few of them look awkward, when suddenly Tobias begins to speak. They perk up instantly.

"Welcome to Dauntless. My name is Four and this," he gestures to me, "is Six. We are your instructors for initiation. Survive, and maybe you'll see us away from training. You are-"

He is interrupted by a small voice, which I later identify as a blond Erudite boy. "What do you mean 'survive'? Why would we not survive? We're all getting a spot!"

Tobias' expression does not change. "Not everyone here is guaranteed a place in Dauntless." The Erudite's face pales. "You must be strong, brave, and be able to face your fears. Get through initiation and be proud. If you do not, you will live with the Factionless. This will be the hardest training of your lives. You will all be hurt at some point in the process, and 7 of you will be cut." The initiates are silent, almost as if they're in shock.

I interrupt the preceding silence and continue the introduction. "This is the training room. This is where you will face the hardest challenges of your life, and your rank will be posted. The fighting ring is in the far right corner, there are targets against the walls to your right and left, and punching bags in the back left corner. Use your assets wisely. You can come down and practice anytime, and I highly recommend it if you want to survive." The 16-year olds look terrified at the statement and I smile as I remember my initiation experience.

We walk to the chasm, where Al betrayed me and then took his life because of me. "This is the chasm. It defines the fine line between bravery and idiocy. It-"

"Yes, everything Six says is true, but keep in mind that severe punishment could be enforced here if you are in anyway disrespectful to me, Four or Six." Eric implies that we still hang people from the chasm, as happened to Christina.

Four speaks up, "Eric, you know we don't do that anymore. Not after what happened with Christina and Al 3 years ago."

Eric scoffs and walks closer to Tobias, pressing a finger to his chest, "Oh yeah? Watch me." He turns around and pulls the smallest initiate from the back, picking him up and hanging him from the chasm.

"Eric, stop! That boy could fall!" I lift the Erudite boy from the chasm, shooting a glare at Eric. He simply shrugs and the boy walks back into the group.

"Okay, so now we are going to show you the rest of the compound and then your dormitories."

Eventually we reach the dormitories after showing them the pit, the dining hall, and the apartments, and walk them inside. "This is where you will sleep during initiation. You may notice that there are not gendered sides; everyone sleeps in the same room whether you like it or not. The bathrooms are located to the far left corner and are separated by gender."

I interrupt Tobias, "You'll get over the non-privacy of the dorms pretty fast. Just be sure to think about who you hang out with. Are there any final questions?" I am met with blank stares.

"If any of you ever need anything is there is something that needs to be dealt with, please find us and we can help you solve it. My apartment number is 236 and I am there most of the time throughout initiation when we are not training. However, do not misuse this information. If any of you ever come to my apartment and you are not in mortal danger, you will wish you had never shown up."

A Candor girl raises her hand, "And what if I just want to stop by, hang out with you? I can come by, right?"

She begins to walk towards Tobias and he glares at her, "No. I will not even answer the door if you show up." She scoffs and runs back to her friends.

They begin to gossip loudly and I speak over them. "Lunch is at 3:00 in the dining hall. I hope you all were paying attention and can remember where that is."

We get a little ways away from the dormitories, chatting about the new initiates, when suddenly Tobias pushes me against the wall and kisses me. I deepen the kiss, our tongues entangling. He pulls away a few seconds later, breathless. He looks me straight in the eyes. "I've been wanting to do that all day. I saw one of those boys staring at you the whole day, I wanted so badly to make it clear that you're mine."

"Me too." I whisper. "When that girl asked if she could come by and 'hang out', I was like what the fuck. Also, you do realize if one of the initiates comes to our apartment and expects to see you and sees me too, they're going to know about us."

He shrugs, "I don't care. I'm proud that you're mine. I just want to keep things professional for as long as possible. I feel like when they find out about us, they won't take us seriously."

Our eyes meet and I press my lips to his, my arms around his neck, when we are interrupted by a cough. I jump out of Tobias' embrace, shocked, only to see Christina standing with Uriah's arm around her. "Come on, weren't you planning on keeping this a secret? Anyone could've seen!" She smiles as she talks. "I'm just teasing, you know I don't care."

I laugh and kiss Tobias on the cheek once more before going over and giving Christina a hug.

"I haven't seen you in forever! You were gone with Uriah for so long; I missed you so much!" They went over to Candor for a couple weeks to visit her family. Uriah's gained some leeway with visiting the other factions since Zeke became a leader about a year ago.

She pulls away from me and puts her hands on my shoulders, quickly looking me up and down, "Damn, Tris, you look better than ever! You're practically glowing!" She makes a quizzical face for a second before looking at my- flat- stomach, "You're not-"

I shake my head with a laugh, "No, I'm not; I don't want a kid yet." The noise of Uriah and Tobias' voices has ceased, only to be replaced by a pair of blue eyes staring my way. "Maybe later… but not now."

She smiles at me, putting her lips against my ear. "Well, guess what?"

"Oh my god, you're not." I say, a smile breaking out on my face.

She nods, squealing and holding me close. "Actually," I whisper in her ear. "I could be." The doctor took me off my birth control pills about a week ago, but I forgot to tell Tobias. By the time I remembered, I was on my period so I figured we wouldn't be having sex anyways.

But my period ended a couple days ago, and we had unprotected sex yesterday, twice. And I meant to tell him, truly, I did. But it slipped my mind in the heat of the moment.

I haven't had any symptoms yet, but it's been in the back of my mind. I don't want to worry him though. I'm going to take a test next week, and then I'll let him know either way.

 **ooooh! if this is your first time reading the story, please drop a review below but if you're checking it out again, let me know what you think of the changes! thanks! :)**


	2. Tobias is Unpredictable

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while I've been busy but here's chapter 2! Hope you like it :)**

We stop on the way back to our apartment to get food. Christina gets a burger, which is unusual for her. Normally she gets a salad. Uriah also gets a burger, I get a sandwich, and Tobias gets a salad. He's so health-conscious- except when it comes to Dauntless cake. Predictably, Tobias grabs a piece of cake. He chooses the biggest piece, knowing i'm going to steal some as well. We get back to the apartment shortly thereafter, and I barely have time to steal Tobias' cake before Christina pulls me into the bedroom.

"So, have you gone to the doctor yet? Because I haven't and I don't want to go by myself because then you get really judgy looks and I can't take Uriah because he doesn't know yet and I don't know if I'm ready to tell him and-" Christina's obviously nervous, she's talking so fast.

A couple years ago, our friend group began to break apart. At the time, Uriah wasn't really part of our group. He came to our parties, but he usually didn't interact as much as the rest of us. I think part of it was because he was a Dauntless-born and we were all transfers.

Then he broke up with Marlene. Almost immediately, he approached Christina, telling her he's liked her for a long time. It was kind of strange, but Christina claimed that he was the one. That she had never felt like that before. That she was in love with him.

As we've grown to know him, he's turned out to be a really cool guy. The only weird thing is, sometimes he asks Tobias really personal questions. For example, last week at truth or dare he asked us how often we spent in our apartment on average, in hours. A couple days ago, Tobias told me he woke up because he heard a noise in our apartment at 3am, so he went to go check it out and he saw Uriah scrambling to leave our apartment. Another time, Tobias hosted truth or dare in our apartment. Uriah disappeared for a bit, and when I went into our bedroom to get something, Uriah was there.

Chris knows about the weird questions, but I have yet to tell her about the strange middle of the night visits. However, I do think Uriah would make a great father. He's optimistic, funny, and his brother is a leader. No one will think twice about messing with their child.

I laugh as an interruption, "Yes, I'll go with you, but I'm not going to check yet because we only had unprotected sex yesterday. I'm going to take a test next week." She squeals, doing a little dance before hugging me tight. I smile and pull her close, grateful for our friendship

We stay at my apartment chatting for a little over an hour before Tobias interrupts. "Hey Chris." he greets, heading into our closet. He comes out, pulling a hoodie on over his head.

"The training room isn't cold, Four. Besides, we're going to be in the same room if you need something to warm you up." I wink at him and Christina squeals, hitting my arm.

"Tris!"

He laughs, and it's a wonderful sound. "I have to check something in the control room, Zeke called a couple minutes ago and said he needed help with some of the wiring; apparently it short circuited itself or something."

"Oh, okay. Just make sure you're back in time to train for at least half the class. I'm still new at this, you know." He nods, giving me a kiss goodbye.

I enter the training room about 5 minutes late and see the initiates chatting amongst themselves. I cough loudly to get their attention, but no one looks up except a small Erudite girl, whom I later identify as Elle. "Be quiet!" No one stops talking.

I take 3 knives from the table and throw them at the targets, hitting bullseye with each one.

The room is dead silent.

"Get good enough, you'll be able to do that with your eyes closed. But you'll never be better than me or Four." I pause, "Now everyone grab a knife and line up in front of a target."

"I have a question." It's a blond Erudite boy who's been snickering with his friends throughout the entire class.

"Yes?"

"Why do we need to know this? It's not like I'm going to need to know how to hit a target anytime in my actual life."

I hear the door open behind me and see Tobias. He smirks at me before addressing the boy.

"Actually," Tobias says, "You will. Stand up in front of that target there. I want to show you something."

"Uh, okay." Tobias lifts his shirt and sweatshirt and takes his gun out of the holster on his waist, turns the safety off and cocks a bullet into place. "You better not shoot me, man! I can sue! My parents will make sure you never touch a gun again!"

"Just stand in front of the target." I say, directing the initiates to the left of the room so they will not be harmed.

I don't know what Tobias is going to do- he hasn't done anything like this since he was 18. He aims right above the boy's head and shoots. The shot echoes throughout the room, but the boy was not hit. The boy- Austin- walks away towards his friends. The room erupts into a mass of loud voices and hushed whispers.

"Show some respect!" Tobias yells as I grab a knife.

There are faint whispers as I move up to in front of the room. "Each board counts the number of times you miss, and by how much. This will be a factor in the elimination of the 1st round."

Tobias and I walk up to each of the initiates individually, and show them how to throw. "What if I don't make it through?" Elle is a small girl from Erudite, an okay thrower, and a girl I have come to like.

"Don't worry," I say, "Just do you best and you'll be okay." She gives me a faint smile and keeps throwing.

By 6:00, almost everyone has hit the target once and honestly, I just want to go home and cuddle with Tobias and watch an old movie. But I can't. I have to review and fill out paperwork for Tobias and I's apartment- our lease is up- and I want to go buy a pregnancy test so I have it next week.

"Hey," Tobias says, "Tris! You okay? You zoned out for a bit. The initiates have gone to dinner..."

"What? Yeah I'm fine... let's just go back to our place. I have to fill some paperwork out anyways."

He kisses me on the forehead, "Okay. You know if you need anything or if you need to talk, I'm here, right?"

I nod, pulling him into a hug. "Yeah, I know."

 **Thanks for reading! Leave a review telling me what you thought and fav and follow if you liked it :) my goal is to get to 10 reviews**


	3. Tobias Finds Out

**hey sorry it's been so long**

"Are you sure? Absolutely sure?" Christina and I are at her Obstetrician appointment and the doctor's nurse has just told her she's actually pregnant. She's not taking it well.

"Yes, you are 6 weeks pregnant." The nurse has a gentle look about her and is calm as she gives Christina the news.

"This, this can't be happening! I'm only 19! I-"

I place my hand on her back, "Chris, it's going to be okay. Uriah is a great guy and 19 is a perfectly fine age to start a family."

She visibly calms down as she sits up and composes herself, pushing her hair behind her ears. "Okay. I can do this. You're right. Is there anything else I need to have done?"

The nurse gives us a bright smile, "Nope, you're good to go. I have your appointments scheduled for every week leading up to your second trimester. Once you reach your second trimester, we will discuss further options."

Christina nods as she grabs her purse and brushes non-existing dirt off her jeans, "Thank you." The nurse nods, opening the door for us.

As we leave the vicinity of the office, Christina puts her head in her hands as we walk. "I still can't believe this is happening. This must be a dream. How am I supposed to tell Uriah?"

"Chris, look at me." She peeks up at me through her hands, "It's going to be fine, I promise. We're in this together, remember? And don't worry about Uriah, he wants kids. You know he does. Sure, he may not want them as early as you're having them, but it's okay. 19 is a great age to start your family. And I might be having a baby too!"

Christina laughs, brushing a tear from her cheek, "I still can't believe you're dating our initiation instructor! It's like every time I picture Four, he's like a wall of steel. But whenever you talk about him, it's like he becomes a fluffy bunny rabbit."

I poke Christina's waist with a smile, "Come on, Chris, it's been three years!"

/-/-/-/

I take a deep breath as I hold the pregnancy test: 15 minutes. 15 minutes until I know if I am really pregnant. It's now been a little over a week since that stupid night. I put my hand on my stomach, feeling a deep connection with the possible life inside of me.

A crash sounds from outside the door and I jump up, immediately setting the test down on the counter and exiting the bathroom, hand on my gun. I turn the safety off as I walk into our bedroom, but see nothing. I check in the dining room as well as the living room and there's nothing there either.

I'm in the dining room when I see a foot move in the kitchen. The offender's shoe looks a lot like Tobias', but he doesn't get home from work until about 7:30- it's only 5:45. I cock the bullet into place, slowly entering the kitchen. It's Tobias. "Tris, oh my god! It's me! I just dropped a plate!" He laughs and takes the gun from my hands, setting it down on the counter. "Do you really need your gun whenever you hear a plate break? You're strong, you could have fought me off!"

I laugh, "I thought you were going to rob us. Excuse me for protecting our home!"

He laughs, giving me a kiss on my forehead. "So, I was thinking of ordering pizza for dinner because I don't feel like making dinner tonight. Sound good? We can watch a movie too, you can pick it." I nod, giving him a hug. He accepts the embrace, gently running his fingers through my hair. "I love you." I mumble into his chest. I feel his heartbeat quicken slightly and pull him closer to me, pressing a kiss to his neck.

His hands grip my waist, slowly sliding up my shirt, "I love you."

/-/-/-/

I pull the blanket further up onto his chest, exposing Tobias' feet. "It's freezing in here, I swear." I say. "I'm going to get another blanket."

He places his hand on my stomach, gently grazing his thumb over my belly button, "I can think of another way we can warm up." What is he talking about? Oh.

His hand moves to my waist, leaning into me and drawing me in for a passionate kiss. Tobias' mouth is soft and sure, the kiss slow, his strong hands holding me close, pressed along the warm line of his body. Behind my closed eyes, the night turns from silver to gold.

I wake up a few hours later to a cold bed but plenty of blankets. Tobias is gone, but I figure he just had to go to the bathroom or get some water. I check the time- it's 5:30 in the morning, I might as well just stay awake. Training starts at 7:00. I hear footsteps and Tobias enters the room naked, "Hey babe, where'd you go?" I stretch, reaching with my arms above my head as the covers slip off my bare body, revealing my toned torso. He doesn't even glance at me, "I woke up and you were gone."

He clears his throat, "Yeah, I, uh, I went to set the thermostat because it was so cold and," He's using his 'Four' voice as he speaks, which is not normal for just us. I reach out towards him, grabbing his hand and pulling him towards me. He continues staring at the floor.

"Tobias, what's wrong?" He takes my wrist and places something in the palm of my hand.

"This."

I look at the object in my hand and my whole world shatters around me. It's a positive pregnancy test. I close my hand around it in a fist, "Oh my God. I didn't know the result. I was going to tell you no matter what, but you came home early and I had just taken the test and I was waiting for the right time because I know you-"

"Bullshit, Tris." He says, "You know I don't want to have kids and you were scared of what I would say."

"No, Tobias that wasn't it."

His eyes pierce mine with so much intensity that I am forced to look away. "I just can't believe this would happen. We were careful, Tris! We took all the precautions to make sure this wouldn't fucking happen!"

"Actually," I say, "my doctor took me off my birth control pills because my hormones were getting messed up. I haven't been on them for a couple weeks now. I didn't tell you because I didn't think I would actually get pregnant."

"Tris, are you serious right now? You better be joking." He runs a hand down his face, "How could you not tell me you weren't taking your pill anymore? That's such a big deal!"

"I was on my period, I didn't think much of it since I knew we weren't going to have sex. I was going to tell you but then I forgot and it never occurred to me."

Tobias is silent as I speak, "Look, I've known you for 3 years now and I've seen how you are with kids. You're going to be a great father, Tobias. I know you will."

"I'mscaredill- I'm scared I'll turn out like Marcus." Tobias' words are compact and mumbled, but I still understand.

"You're never going to be like him. You're not your father and you never will be. Marcus was selfish. He hurt others for his own pleasure, and claimed it was for the better." I say, "Tobias, you're a great person."

He shakes his head, his hands balling into fists. "No, I'm not. I shot at a 16 year old a week ago and didn't even feel bad. How awful of a person do you have to be to be able to aim a gun at someone and shoot?"

"He was an asshole, yo-"

"It doesn't matter," he says, "no one deserves to be shot at, no matter what. I put his life at risk literally just because he was being rude."

He walks into to our closet and comes back with joggers and a black t-shirt on. He throws me a pair of my ripped jeans and a crop top. "Get dressed while I'm gone. We still have to train today." He is cold and distant as he speaks, "I'm gonna go to the gym with Zeke and clear my mind."

Tobias' POV:

I slip on my shoes and head out the door, typing a message to Zeke saying I'm going to come work out with him. He's been doing these early morning workouts for about a year now, and I can see it paying off. I've joined him once or twice, but I like to sleep so I only go after work.

I run my hand through my hair as I walk over the chasm. I can't believe Tris is pregnant. Whenever I think about it, something in the back of my mind tells me she's not. But that's just what I want to believe. I have to face reality and accept that she's pregnant. And it's my fault.

I reach the gym, which is basically a bigger version of the training room, and see Zeke. "Hey man, what's up?" He high fives me and brings me in for a hug. "You ready for an early morning workout? Today's leg day for me and the gym is practically empty."

"Yeah," I say, although I don't sound very excited.

/-/-/-/

"Four, you alright?" Zeke asks as we head back to his apartment. "You seem a little off today. Everything alright with Tris?"

I shake my head, "Zeke, I'm about to tell you something you can't tell anyone else. Not even Shauna." He nods, looking me in the eyes. "Tris is pregnant."

 **please review!**


	4. Reconciliation

**I am still revising these chapters! This is chapter four y'all! Hopefully I will finish by friday afternoon! Please review and let me know what you think, I literally love feedback :)**

Tris POV

I stand with the clothes in my hands, shocked. I'm pregnant. And Tobias found out. I check the time; 5:00 am. I would never work out this early in the morning but Tobias can do what he wants. I'm just going to go back to sleep.

I wake up at 10:00. Shit. I'm supposed to be training right now. I get out of bed, putting on underwear, black jeans and a black shirt. I grab my keys and my phone and sprint out the door. I shut it behind me and run towards the training room. I get there at 10:07. Tobias is already there.

"Six," he says. "How nice of you to finally join us."

I roll my eyes and look at the initiates- they stare at us wide-eyed before going back to their shooting. I pass by Tobias as I correct the initiates' aim. I stop close behind him, whispering in his ear, "Don't be mad now. They're gonna catch onto something between us." He briskly nods and I go back to correcting the initiates posture.

"What's your name?" I ask a Candor transfer. He's doing well, but he needs have more power in his core. Also, it's an opportunity to piss off Tobias.

"Noah." He says, shooting the gun and hitting bullseye.

"Noah." I repeat. I speak softly as I continue. "You're doing really good, just make sure you have more strength here," I place my right hand on his stomach, "and here." I place my left hand on his waist.

He nods, "Alright. You wanna go out later? I've heard Dauntless Phoenix is a great restaurant, and then maybe we can hang out after."

I remove my hands from his body with a laugh, "No thanks. I have a boyfriend." I may have wanted to piss Tobias off, but I'm not stupid, and I'm still loyal to him.

He turns and locks his bright blue eyes with mine, "Well, that's inconvenient. Maybe I could stop by yours later? If he's just your boyfriend, you don't live together, right?"

Tobias appears behind me and places a hand on my waist, his long fingers reaching across my stomach. "Actually, we do."

Noah's face goes pale and he nods, "I'm so sorry, I just- she was putting her hands on me and talking in a soft voice. I just assumed-"

"I know what you assumed." He removes his hand from my waist, "What are you looking at!" He yells at the initiates. The gunshots have stopped but they immediately start back up as soon as Tobias makes his announcement.

The rest of the class is fairly uneventful. Tobias shoots me looks throughout their training and I glare at him on a pretty regular basis. I'm cleaning up the guns after the initiates go to lunch, and I notice he's waiting for me. "Four, just go to lunch." I say, not wanting to risk using his real name. Plus, I'm mad at him. "I'm going to Christina's apartment anyways. It's fine."

"You're not going anywhere." He's using his "Four" voice.

I let out a cold laugh, "What makes you think you can decide where and when I go places? I can do whatever the fuck I want."

"Oh my god, Tris. I made you an appointment earlier with your doctor so we can see what's going on with," he gets considerably quieter. "The baby. If there even is a baby. I'm not going to dictate your life, I'm just suggesting we go to the appointment."

I roll my eyes, "Tobias, those tests are 99% accurate. I'm pretty freaking sure I'm pregnant."

"Well, maybe you're in the top 1%."

I roll my eyes, closing the cabinet. "Fine. We'll go."

/-/-/-/

"Ms. Prior, can you pee in this cup for me? There's a restroom to your left there." I nod, glancing nervously at Tobias before going in. He doesn't move, just continues sitting in the chair, staring at nothing.

"Congratulations, you're pregnant!" The nurse holds up a bright pink strip. I look over at Tobias. He has his head in his hands. "Alright, Ms. Prior, here are some pamphlets covering some general information and here's a pamphlet for mothers under the age of 25." I nod, taking the pamphlets in my hands.

"How far along am I?"

"You are approximately 9 weeks along. The embryo is now a fetus and you won't start to show until you're about 14 or 15 weeks along because of your size." The nurse smiles at me before turning to Tobias. Or where Tobias should be. "Now, Four, here are some packets for you to read so you- oh." She turns to me, trying to plaster a smile over her concerned demeanor. She doesn't hide it well. "Tris, I trust you can get these packets to Four?"

I nod, "Yes ma'am, I'll make sure they get to him." She smiles at me, "Well, if you don't have any more questions, you're free to go."

"Actually I do. See, I thought I would only be about 2 weeks along. Just barely detectable. That's when Dr. Zamora took me off my birth control. How could I be 9 weeks along if I was on the pill?"

"That's strange. Let me check what pill she had you on."

She comes back about five minutes later with a paper. "The pill you were taking had a 95% chance of preventing a pregnancy. You were in the 5% where it didn't work. Did you keep to the schedule?"

I nod, "Yes, I took it everyday before I left in the morning. I kept them on my dresser next to my phone and my keys. We were careful."

She nods, "I'm sorry if this is not the news you wanted to receive today. We do have a pill you could take-"

"No. No, that would be selfish. I can't do it." I'm glad that the option is there for other girls, but in my case, I am going to keep the baby. And with my strict Abnegation upbringing, I don't think I could ever forgive myself. Besides, I can raise this baby alone if I need to. I don't need Tobias' help, I'm not stupid and I have a decent salary.

I look up at the nurse before I leave and she nods, "I understand. Have a nice day, Ms. Prior."

I go back to the apartment, hoping to see Tobias. I need to talk to him.

I set the papers on the kitchen counter and head into our bedroom towards the huge mirror that covers the right wall. Growing up Abnegation, mirrors were prohibited so it was important to me and Tobias, as Abnegation transfers, to have a mirror.

I lift my shirt up, looking at my stomach in the mirror. I can't see a baby bump, but the nurse said I should start showing around 15 weeks. I stand, staring at my belly for a good 10 minutes, analyzing everything about it. I glance at the clock, seeing that I'm already 20 minutes late. My timing is just so good today!

Preliminary rankings are going to be announced today so the initiates can see how they are doing. I walk down to the training room and see Tobias through the doors. He's announcing the rankings.

I walk in and stand next to him. "Amanda, 4th. Nate, 3rd. Susan, 2nd and Luke, 1st. Now, you voted to get off early today and have a full day tomorrow, so you can go."

The initiates shuffle out as Tobias turns off the board. He leaves the training room, locking the doors behind us. I make an attempt at talking to him. "Look, I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier, but it's just something we have to deal with now."

"Yep."

"Tobias, are you mad at me?"

"I don't know."

"You can't blame me for not telling you immediately- I was scared."

"Why would you be scared, Tris? It's fine. Like you said, it's just something we have to deal with." He is cold and distant.

"I don't know, I guess I thought something bad would happen." We reach our apartment and Tobias pulls his keys out of his back pocket, unlocking the door and letting us in. "I thought you were going to leave me. When you left this morning, I was in shock. When you made me an appointment, I felt like you still cared, but you left halfway through. I was almost certain you wouldn't be speaking to me at all. And you practically aren't."

He closes the door and turns around, looking me in the eyes for the first time today. "I would never leave you." He moves closer to me. "I love you."

I nod, almost shyly. "Come here." He mumbles, pulling me into a tight embrace, my head against his chest.

"We'll get through this," I feel his voice course through his body and his heartbeat as he holds me close. "It'll be okay." He slips his arm up my shirt, laying a hand on my stomach. He takes my hand and places it on top of his. "It'll be okay."

 **pleaseee review**


	5. Nightmare

**hi sorry its been so long lol**

David stands at the end of the stairs, waiting for me. "Tris, how nice to see you." I nod, forcing a smile onto my face. "I have some information to give you today concerning your genetics. When we started the experiments with the city, some people were genetically pure and others were damaged. You, Tris, are genetically pure."

"I don't understand." Since when is pure and damaged a thing? I've never heard of this.

"Well," he begins, "Hundreds of years ago, the government tried to manipulate certain genes in a person's genealogy, such as removing the murder gene. The experiment failed, and the genes were not corrected, but damaged. If you take away fear or dishonesty, you take away compassion. Take away aggression and you take away their motivation. Humanity has never been perfect, but after the alterations it was worse than ever before. The Purity War began and that's when the Bureau of Genetic Welfare was formed. We designed experiments to return humanity to it's pure state."

"Okay. Why do I need to know this?"

"You need to know that some of the people that you are closest to are below you. Those who are not Divergent are genetically damaged."

"So Four, he's Pure, right?"

David grimaces, "See, there are exceptions to the rule. Four is Damaged, Tris. He is below you, but we would like to help."

"Is he going to die?" David shakes his head. "Is he mentally damaged or going to have a life changing impact?"

"No, but-"

"Then we don't need your help."

I turn and leave the room, looking for something to calm me. I walk down a long hall, finally hearing Tobias' voice at the end. I really need him right now.

As I walk towards him, I hear a very feminine voice as well. Her high pitched laugh echoes through the hallway. I reach the source of the voices, seeing a skinny girl with long dark brown hair and an enviable figure with Tobias. She has her hand on his bicep as she talks to him. I stand next to Tobias, resting my head on his shoulder to get his attention. He shrugs me off as he talks to the girl, a bright smile on his face.

"Hey. I need to talk to you about something."

He looks over at me, but Nita is the one who speaks, "Can you wait a few minutes? Can't you see I'm talking to him?"

"It's important. I just need to tell him something real quick and you can talk to him."

"Okay then say it right here. You can say _anything_ in front of me." She smiles at me.

I take Tobias' arm and pull him to the side. "I just talked with David and I'm really freaked out and I jus-"

He interrupts me, "Tris, I was talking to Nita. You shouldn't have just interrupted me like that. You're such a bitch."

"Tobias what the fuck-"

"Don't fucking interrupt me again." He growls, turning away and talking to Nita.

I turn around and walk away, the heels of my boots clicking on the marble floors of the Bureau. I'm so done with his bullshit. I walk to our temporary apartment, falling down on the bed, my head hanging off the edge. I stare at the floor, noticing a small black box under our bed. I fall on to the floor, crawling under the bed and retrieving the box. I open it- a diamond ring. My hand clasps to my mouth as I try to muffle my sobs. He was going to propose.

I wake up to tears streaming down my face. I look over at Tobias. He's asleep; I'm tempted to wake him but I know he needs some sleep. He's stressed about the baby. He assured me it's fine, but I know he's trying to be strong so I don't break.

I get out of bed and walk to the kitchen, my feet padding against the cold floors. I enter the kitchen and immediately see the pamphlets about the baby. I pull my- Tobias'- shirt down and continue to get a glass of water. I go into the living room and just sit. I sit and I think. What did that dream mean? Was it real? Is there really a Bureau for genetics?

My thoughts are interrupted by Tobias sitting down next to me. He puts his arm around me and is quiet for 5 minutes as he sits with me before he says something, "You could have woken me up, you know."

I shake my head, "It's okay. You need to sleep. You don't need to worry about me."

"Were you crying?" I nod. "Tris, everything's going to be fine. I'm not mad about the baby- I'm over it now. I'm a little nervous but I'm mostly excited. You're going to be a great mom."

"It's not that." He furrows his eyebrows. "I had a dream of what's outside the fence. There was a strange man who told me you are lesser than me, that I am pure and you are damaged. I went to look for you, in the dream, and I saw you with another girl. Her name was Nita. And the thing is, this didn't feel like a dream. It felt like a flashback, or repressed memories or something. It felt so real."

He looks at me, "I'm sure it's fine. It's probably just the effects of the baby," he places a hand on my stomach. "You're just stressed. I get weird dreams when I'm stressed too."

I nod, "Yeah."

He cracks a grin, his hand reaching down to grab my waist, "This one time when I was super stressed about work, I had a dream you finally gave me a lap dance. You always tell me you won't do it." I playfully shove his shoulder, "That morning I woke up with a hard-on and you-"'

"Shut up, I know what I did!" I say with a laugh.

I kiss him, moving so I'm sitting on his lap. His lips taste like raspberries and I can smell the aftershave on his face. "Oh, so now you'll do it? Let me jus-"

"Shut up!" I kiss him again and his right hand moves up my- his- shirt, his hand finding a place to rest on my stomach. His left hand grabs my exposed ass. I pull away, planting kisses on his neck. "You know… since we're already awake…" I nibble on his earlobe, my hand moving down towards the waistband of his flannel pants. He looks me in the eyes before kissing me, and I'm no longer scared of my dreams. Because my dream is right here.

-_-_-_-_- later that day -_-_-_-_-

The door to our bedroom opens and light floods in waking both me and Tobias. It's Saturday, I should be allowed to sleep. I move to the left side of the bed, searching for his warm embrace, but all I find is his pillow. I groan, burying my head further into the duvet. I hear faint voices from the front of our apartment. Someone is here. The voices grow louder, and I can now tell Christina is the one visiting.

"Four, come on, let me go in! Please?" Christina whines.

"No, Chris, just let her sleep. She's tired."

"I just wanna tell her myself!"

"Tell me what?" I mumble. I hear footsteps and feel the bed shift with Christina's weight. I turn over to look at her, careful to keep the duvet over my bare torso.

"I just wanted to let y'all know Uriah and I are having a party tonight, and you guys are invited!"

I glare at her, "Chris, we're not 16 anymore, we can't just do whatever we want, whenever we want. Also, this was not worth waking me up for. I just want to sleep." I pull the covers over my head, burrowing back into bed.

"Come on, Tris! When's the last time you got all dressed up and went and got shit faced?!"

"You know neither of us can do that right now… But I guess if you really want to, we'll go to truth or dare." I turn to Tobias, "Four, we're gonna go."

He shrugs, "Alright."

"I'll see y'all at 8:00!" She leaves and I get up, slowly shuffling towards our closet. A wave of nausea hits me suddenly.

"Tobias…" I call.

"What?"

"I don't feel good…" He comes in, placing a hand on my back. "I feel like I'm about to-" I run into our bathroom, clutching the toilet seat as my lunch comes back up. Tobias places a hand on my back, moving his hand to comfort me. Stomach bile comes up and I choke, standing up and coughing.

A few minutes later, I'm sweaty and forcing down some crackers from the dining hall. Tobias keeps a hand on my back, rubbing circles to calm me down. "You know, I read those pamphlets they gave you. Morning sickness is really common, especially in the first semester."

I stifle a laugh, "Semester? Don't you mean _tri_ mester?"

His face turns bright red, "Trimester. Yeah. That's what I said originally." His hand stops. "We don't have to go to Christina's if you don't feel good. We could stay here and you could rest so you feel good for training tomorrow."

"No, no. I want to go." He raises his eyebrows, "Tobias I'm fine… If I start to feel sick I'll tell you."

He nods, "Alright. I'm gonna take a shower, you can join me if you want."

I sit up from the toilet, getting a cup of water and rinsing my mouth out for approximately the fiftieth time today, "Alright babe." I brush my teeth quickly, trying to erase the aftertaste of bile from my mouth.

I hear the shower start running and I go back into the closet, trying to find something to wear. I find a black tank top with a low neckline to show off my tattoos, my slouchy black cardigan and red underwear.

I walk into our bathroom with the clothes, the sound of the shower crashing in my ears. I set the clothes down and open the door, steam rushing out, revealing Tobias' toned body. I wrap an arm around his torso and close the door, standing on my toes with my body pressed against his. "Hey baby." He cranes his neck down to look at me, his lips reaching mine in a passionate kiss. His hands creep up my body, reaching my now-hard nipples. He caresses me as he pulls away before taking his hands off my body and rinsing the shampoo out of his hair. I grab the coconut shampoo, pouring it in my hand and massaging it into my scalp. Tobias stands in front of me, placing his hands on mine and rinsing the foamy liquid out. His hand brushes my neck, and a shiver runs down my spine. He turns the water off and we get out.

I grab a towel and hand it to him, getting one for myself as well. He dries off and places a hand on my stomach. "You're so beautiful." I smile and kiss his cheek. He wraps his towel around his waist and goes into our closet.

I put on concealer, mascara and highlighter before applying a dark nude lipstick. I place my phone on the bathroom sink, I won't need it at the party. I quickly get dressed and head into the kitchen, taking an Ibuprofen for the small cramps I've been getting.

Tobias comes out, wearing a black t-shirt and black jeans with rips at the knees. "You ready to go?" I nod, and we head to Chris' apartment.

 ** _thanks for reading, please review fav and follow, it means a lot!_**


	6. Truth or Dare

sorry this is so crap

We enter the apartment, immediately greeted by the strong stench of alcohol. Noah approaches me, a drink in his hand, "Hey Six, you gotta try this!" I stare at him hard-faced and he turns to Tobias, "Four, c'mon man this shit is amazing!" Tobias simply glares at him.

Noah awkwardly turns around, making way for Christina to rescue me. "Hey, Tr-Six, can I talk to you for a second?" She asks. I smile and nod as she takes my hand and leads me away. We reach an empty guest room.

She smiles, "So… I'm guessing you told Four about the baby." I nod, "How'd it go?"

I shrug, "It's fine. It was a bit of a shock at first but we went to the doctor and we're all alright now. Also, I had a really weird dream last night about an agency for some type of genetic research? Does it sound familiar? It just seemed so real..."

"Um, yeah, actually it does sound familiar. I don't know why though. Do you want me to ask Uriah if he knows?"

I nod, "Yeah, I do. I just need to know if it's legit. It was outside the fence… but surely I would have remembered going?"

She shrugs, "I don't know, but the party seems to have gotten awfully quiet, why don't we see what's going on?"

"Yeah." I say, and we head out the door.

The initiates and our friends are in a circle in the living room, surrounded by beers and various drugs. I go over to Four and sit down as Christina goes over to Uri. Sam sits across the circle from me, winking and sticking his tongue out. I roll my eyes, why are all 16 year old boys such idiots?

"Four, truth," Uriah says, "or dare?"

"I'm gonna go with truth right now, because I don't want to walk out of here high."

"Not that you would be walking, eh?" Uriah laughs. "Anyways, what's the secret to those abs, huh? I gotta get me a body like yours!"

Christina laughs and kisses him on the cheek, "Baby, you're just fine the way you are!"

"Training. Eat right. Genetics, man, I don't know." "Six, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Hmm… I dare you to," Tobias pauses to scratch his chin. His eyes light up and he runs to the kitchen, returning with a bottle of Ghost pepper sauce. "Drink this whole bottle."

I glare at him, "You just want to see me take off my clothes, don't you?" I laugh, taking off my cardigan and exposing my stomach.

"Alright, Christina." She looks up, already knowing what I'm going to ask. "Go take a pregnancy test. Come and tell Uriah when you're done."

She gets up, Uriah closely following behind her, asking questions in a hushed tone. I take a sip from the cup in Tobias' hand, instantly grimacing. Vodka. I spit it back in the cup, setting it on the table and whispering a quiet 'sorry'.

Eric speaks up, "Alright, so while they're gone, I'll go. I choose dare." The room is silent. His eyes land on me. "Six. Any ideas?"

I nod, "Actually, yes. I dare you to leave. Bye."

Eric nods, accepting his fate and standing up, "C'mon, babe." He reaches down and helps Amanda up.

My jaw drops. He's dating an initiate! "Eric, er, that's not appropriate. She's only 16!"

He shrugs, looking over his shoulder as he leaves, "It's no different than you and Four, now is it? Think about your words next time, Six. They could get you in a lot of trouble." He fully turns around, Amanda clinging to his arm, "Just remember, I'm a leader. I can do whatever I want."

I roll my eyes as hushed whispers fill the room. Noah is the one to speak up, "Six, is there actually a 7 year age difference between you?"

Ariana speaks up, "Yeah, Four doesn't look that old!"

I shake my head, "No, there's not. Let's just continue the game." I look over at Nate. "Nate, truth or dare?"

"Uh, truth."

"Go into the Pit, find the tattoo shop, and get a tattoo. Anything you want, just get it where I can see it."

He shrugs, "Alright, any of y'all want to come with me?" The other initiates stand up and they exit, leaving me, Tobias, Zeke, Shauna, Christina, Uriah, and Will.

Tobias places his hand on my inner thigh, slowly rubbing circles with his thumb. "Will, you haven't said much. Truth or dare?"

"Dare." He says, a glint in his grey eyes.

"Take a shot, then smoke," He grabs the bong next to him, "this."

He shrugs, "Okay." He quickly takes a shot before smoking for a few minutes. "I feel fi- Oh, shit." He runs to the bathroom, instantly throwing up.

Shauna speaks up. "Four," He nods. "I've asked you this so many times it's practically tradition at truth or dare now, but why did you choose Dauntless?"

He shakes his head, moving his hand from my thigh and pulling his shirt off. "Shauna, you know I don't tell."

"C'mon, ple-" the lights shut off and Tobias' body disappears from mine. I hear a door slam in the distance.

"Four?" I call. He comes from the other side of the apartment, a flashlight in his hand. "Hey, what's going on?"

He approaches me, handing me a flashlight as well. "Probably just a power outage, nothing to worry about, baby." He places his hand on my stomach for a second before we sit back down.

"Well, are we gonna go back home or are we gonna stay here?"

He cautiously looks at the door, "I don't want to go out there."

Zeke speaks up, "Y'all can stay hereeeee! We have tequila, vodka, weed! Everything's just dandy, Randy!"

I laugh, "Alright, Zeke." I look at Tobias "I'm gonna go check on Christina, then we can go if you want."

I walk towards their bedroom, almost tripping on the pitch black stairs and hesitantly knocking on the closed door. "Chris, it's me. Are you okay?"

"Tris? Come in here." She sounds weak, solemn.

I walk in, seeing her on the floor, crying. "Christina, what happened? Did you tell him?"

She nods, sniffling. "Yeah. He got mad and blamed it on me. Said it was my fault. He left when the power went off."

I hug her, "Christina, it's not your fault. Don't feel bad about it. It's better that you tell him than keeping it a secret."

She shrugs, "I guess… Tris, what if he doesn't come back? What if he leaves me?"

I pull away from her, looking her in the eyes. "Chris, he's not going to leave you. I'm sure he's just mad. What guy in his right mind would leave you? You're an amazing girl and you're having an amazing baby. Don't worry about it. You can stay with me tonight, if you want."

She nods, standing up. "Yeah, thanks. I don't want to be here when he comes back."

"Do you need me to go fight him? You and I both know I could take him down, easy."

She laughs, "Not today."

"You sure? I have an excellent way of hiding the body. I got it all planned out, girl. Just tell me when."

She laughs, "C'mon, let's go."

We leave the bedroom and I approach Tobias, lightly touching his waist. He put his shirt back on. We leave Christina's apartment and shortly after, reach our own.

Tobias unlocks the door, letting us in. I grab a blanket and pillows from our bedroom and bring them out to Chris. "Here, you can use these tonight on the couch. Sorry it's kinda uncomfortable."

"Oh no, don't worry about it. Thanks for letting me stay here, Tris."

Tobias appears next to me. "Be careful about the armrest- if you sleep wrong your neck will hurt like a bitch in the morning."

"Sleep on the couch a lot, Four?" Christina laughs.

Tobias winks at her before placing a hand on my waist and walking me back.

I plop down on the bed, burying myself in all the blankets. I hear the door close behind me and the faint padding of Tobias' feet on the bathroom floor. I get up from our bed, slipping off my tank top and groaning as I realize. I forgot my cardigan at Chris' place.

I put my tank top back on, walking into the bathroom. "Tobias, I have to go back to Christina's apartment for a second. I'll be right back."

I feel for Tobias' body in the dark, my hands eventually reaching his tan skin. His hands grip my waist, pulling me close. I breathe in his scent, savoring this moment. I've hugged him so many times, yet every time I still feel the same as I did when I was 16. I move away from him slightly, going on my toes and gently kissing him. I pull away a few seconds later, burying my head in his shoulder. "I'll be back in a second, baby." He kisses my forehead and pulls me closer.

He kisses my neck, his warm breath on my ear. "I'm so in love with you, Tris."

"I love you so much." I whisper, pulling away from him.

I leave the room, passing by Christina. She's already asleep. I set grab my keys from the bowl near the door, I won't need my gun or phone. I'm just going next door.

I leave the apartment, entering Christina's apartment a few seconds later. I navigate my way through the darkness, eventually reaching the couch. I grab my sweater, looking up and noticing a light in the distance. I walk forwards, "Hello? Is there someone here?"

An arm wraps around my torso and a cloth is pressed to my nose. It smells pungent. I trash against the offender, trying to get out of their grip. I hear a male moan as I kick him in the balls. I feel my mind go cloudy and I can't help but let my body slump to the floor and my mind go blank.


	7. Hangover?

**hey lol I'm finally back**

I bolt awake, finding myself back in my apartment. What happened? I look to my left, seeing Tobias asleep next to me.

Stubble is evident on his face and his dark hair is messy. I check the clock, it's 9:16 in the morning. We have to train the initiates at 10. I turn over towards Tobias, pressing my body to his and kissing the black ink on his shoulder, "Baby, get up." I whisper.

He groans, pulling the comforter over his head.

"Tobias, what happened?" No response. "Tobias seriously. I don't remember anything from last night."

"We got back from Christina's party last night, I was hella drunk, and I think you let Christina stay here. I don't really remember either, but right now I'm hungover and I want to sleep."

I nod, pulling the comforter over his body and leaving the room. I walk into our living room, finding blankets and pillows on the couch, but no Christina.

I walk back into the bedroom, turning a lamp on. "I know you don't feel good, but we have to tr-" My words catch in my mouth as I run towards the bathroom. Morning sickness, yet again.

"Fuck," I hear Tobias mutter. I hear the padding of his footsteps through the room and feel a hand on my back. "You alright?"

I nod, wiping my mouth. "I'm fine. Just pregnant." He is still staring intently at me, "You, however, need painkillers. We still have to train today."

He groans, "Tris, really?"

I nod, "Hey, if you don't wanna feel sick, maybe next time don't get drunk off your ass the day before we have to train."

He glares at me and I leave the room. He'll be fine. I enter our closet, choosing to wear short athletic shorts and a tight black athletic top. I slip the clothes on over my plain thong and sports bra, entering our bathroom yet again. Tobias is still laying on the floor.

I lean down and kiss his cheek, "C'mon, let's go. I'll do most of the teaching, but you still have to be there just in case something happens." He closes his eyes for a minute before standing up and going to get dressed.

I stay in the bathroom, grabbing a hair tie and quickly tying my hair in a ponytail. I notice a strange mark on my forearm, almost like a bruise. I shrug, I'm fairly clumsy sometimes.

Four shuffles out of the closet, his hair a mess and his shirt wrinkled. I raise my eyebrows and laugh, "Okay, Tobias."

He walks past, brushing my side, "Whatever, I don't care anymore. I just wanna sleep."

"Well, that sucks but ya have a job so…" Tobias glares at me as we leave, and I lock the door behind us.

We arrive at the training room a few minutes later, and all the initiates are there. "Today," I announce. "is a big day for many of you. You are going to receive your rankings shortly, and if you did not make the cut, you're factionless. I'm going to put the final rankings on the board, if your name is in red, you better hope you learned some fighting skills."

I turn on the rankings board and shortly after, the room erupts into chaos. "You can't make me leave!" Amanda yells, running up to Tobias and I. "Please! Give me another chance! I can't be factionless!"

Tobias stares at her, "No. You should have worked harder. Go." He raises his voice. "Anyone who didn't pass, come see Six and me."

5 initiates hesitantly walk over, tears streaming down many of their faces. "If I ever see you back in this compound, I'll make you wish you were factionless. Get out of my face."

They run out of the room, and Tobias rubs his temples. "What's wrong?" I ask.

"I have a headache that hurts like a bitch and it's too fucking bright in here."

I place a hand on his back, "Look, if you want to leave, you can. All I'm doing today is the introduction for fear landscapes and Chris is going to show all the initiates hers."

He nods, "Okay. I'm gonna go sleep." He runs a hand through his hair as he leaves. It seems like he's stressed and not just because he has a hangover.

I nod. "The six of you that are left, come see me." The remaining initiates shuffle over. "We're going to be doing fear landscapes next. So right now, follow me and we're going to head into the simulation room and we're going to watch one of my fellow instructors go through hers. This is serious and if I see any one of you laugh or make fun of her or anything else, you will be dismissed from this compound."

They quickly nod and follow me. We reach the simulation room and enter.

After the simulation, I release the initiates for lunch and go back to my apartment. I have to take my prenatal vitamins.

I walk in and see Tobias, asleep on our bed. I walk past and grab the pills from my nightstand and get a glass of water from the kitchen. I take the pills and go back into the bedroom, laying down next to Tobias.

I close my eyes and begin to fall asleep when I feel the bed shift and Tobias' hands embrace me, his hands resting on my pregnant belly. He presses his body against mine and places his nose in the crook of my neck, inhaling deeply. I bring his hand up to my mouth and kiss it before we both drift into sleep.

I am woken by a flood of light into the room. Tobias turned on the lights. I cover my head with the pillow and groan, "Tobiassss..." I feel him leave the bed, his feet making quiet noises as he pads into the bathroom. I force myself to get up and check the time- 2:00. Fuck. I run into the bathroom, "Tobias, we have to go! We're late!"

I walk in and see him leaning on the bathroom counter, staring at himself in the mirror. "We have to go!" He doesn't move. "Come on! I'm going."

"Tris." He says.

"What? Tobias, come on."

"Tris, wait."

"What? Why are you acting so weird today?"

He stares at the floor below him, "Because, those strange dreams you've been having? I had one last night. Except it was worse. Tris, you died and I couldn't wake up. I thought it was real. We were at the Bureau and you went in the control room and you didn't come out. This guy attacked you with death serum." He groans, and I place a hand on his back.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't know." I say.

"Tris, it seemed so real. You were so selfless, the same as you've always been. And I woke up and I was upset. I don't want to lose you." He takes a deep breath. "I think we need to go outside the fence."

I shake my head, "But Tobias, what about the baby? I think we should wait into after we have her."

A slight smile ghosts his expression, "Her? We're having a girl?"

I shrug, "I don't know yet, just a guess. She's definitely going to have your eyes though…"

A slight grin appears on his face but it quickly disappears, "Once we have the baby, he'll take up all of our time. Right now you're only a few weeks and it's just morning sickness. Tris, once you're further into your pregnancy and once we have our baby, it's going to be difficult to find the time to go."

I nod, "Okay. But what about the initiates? We still have to train them."

"They graduate next week, so we can leave then."

I nod. "Okay, then. We'll go to the Bureau next week." He smiles and kisses me passionately. I giggle and pull away, "Now, let's go do fear landscapes."

 **so they're going back to the bureau! it'll get better I promise I just needed to make some clear points this chapter. i tried to keep it fluffy though cause I'm a sucker for fourtris fluff please review telling me what u thought! :))**


	8. Surprise!

**finally back! its been almost two years since i started this, which is insane! let me know what you think of this chapter, i love feedback**

"You're just… leaving?" Christina exclaims. Tobias and I just got done telling her about our trip. We told her we're going to Amity to help foster the Dauntless-Amity relationship. In a way, we are not lying, in that we will be staying at Amity on our journey to the bureau.

It feels wrong to lie to her, but if something happens I don't want her safety to be at risk too.

"Yes. We have to. It'll just be a short visit to Amity. We're just being representatives for Dauntless relations."

"Okay. Well," she pauses. "you need a going away party. Tonight."

"We're only going to be gone a week." Tobias remarks. "But I guess if you really want to, we'll go." Tobias glances over at me for approval. I nod.

"Alright, I'll see y'all at 8:00! My apartment!" She leaves and I get up, slowly shuffling towards our closet.

"We don't have to go if you don't to, we can spend our last night here… alone." His hand touches my waist. I smile. "Also, what if you start to feel sick again? Or you get a new symptom while we're there?"

"No, no. I want to go." He raises his eyebrows, "Tobias I'm fine… If I start to feel sick I'll tell you. It's cute that you're so concerned."

He nods, "Alright. I'm gonna take a shower, if you feel bad, come to get me."

I hear the shower start running and I go back into the closet, trying to find something to wear. I find a black tank top with a low neckline to show off my tattoos and my slouchy black cardigan and I put them on, not bothering to put on a bra. Hopefully, we won't play candor or dauntless tonight. I put on a pair of lace navy blue panties, black skinny jeans, a thick black belt with a silver clasp and my black leather ankle boots.

I walk into our bathroom, the sound of the shower crashing in my ears. I french braid my hair, Tobias stepping out of the shower as I do so. He looks at me, judging my outfit. "You look good, Tris." I laugh, remembering that cringey phrase being used at the end of my initiation. He wraps his towel around his waist, coming over and kissing my forehead before going into our closet.

I put on concealer, mascara and a thin line of eyeliner before applying black lipstick.

Tobias comes out, "You ready to go?"

"It's only 7:30, I don't wanna get there early, that's weird."

"Yeah, I know. I have something else in mind." He says, leading me out the door. "Follow me."

We walk out of the apartment wing and into the Pit. We walk across the Pit, towards the dark hallway in the back. "Four!" I exclaim.

He laughs, shaking his head. "It's okay, just follow me." I roll my eyes as he leads me down the dark hall. There are rooms on all both sides, most leading to unused movie theaters and offices. Most of this wing hasn't been used in decades.

He leads me into the door at the end, carefully opening it. "Tobias, what the fuck are we doing here?"

"There's something I want to show you."

We walk further in the room and he flicks the light switch on the wall, revealing a black table-like object. "This," he says, sitting down on the bench and patting the space next to him. "Is a piano. They played them hundreds of years ago for entertainment, and I found it in here the other day when I was checking out the wiring in the theaters for the renovations. My mother taught me to play when I was growing up to distract from Marcus. I thought I would have forgotten how to play by now, but I haven't. I've come here a few times, and I managed to write a small song."

He places his hands on the keys, playing a few notes altogether, and beginning his song. He plays a beautiful song, about 30 seconds long. "When I wrote this, I thought of us. I thought of you. It has a few bumps along the road, but the melody always prevails." He smiles and looks at me. "I love you so much, Tris. I don't know if you realize how much I love you, but it's amazing. I think about you all the time, about your personality, the way you laugh, and everything about you."

"Tobias, I love yo-"

"I'm not done." He runs his hand through his hair, looking nervous. "You know, I've been thinking about this for a while now but it never seemed like the right time until now." He takes a breath, sliding off the piano bench and getting on one knee, a navy blue ring box in his hand. "Beatrice Prior, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. You complete me." He opens the box, revealing a beautiful ring. I put a hand over my mouth, feeling the tears begin. "Tris, will you marry me?"

He presses his lips together, his eyes filled with tears and a massive grin appearing on his face. I smile more than I have in my entire life, "Yes, yes. Yes. I love you so much, Tobias."

He stands up, placing the ring on the piano and pulling me close to him. My arms wrap around his neck, our foreheads pressing together. "I'm so in love with you, Tobias," I whisper. I purse my lips, trying not to cry.

He laughs as I wipe a tear from his face, "I love you so much." He presses his lips to mine, my fingers interlacing in his hair. He pulls away, to my discontent, to get the ring. He takes it out of the box, taking my left hand in his and slipping it on my ring finger.

"It's beautiful." I gasp. It's silver with diamonds all the way around the band, two larger diamonds in the middle and small ones surrounding them.

"The two big diamonds," he says, "Represent us. They're surrounded by small diamonds- our friends, family, children." He places his hand on my stomach, leaning down and lifting my shirt, kissing my stomach. "You're a part of this ring, baby."

He stands up, his blue eyes piercing through mine. "We're getting married!" I squeal, overcome with joy.

He laughs and I put my arms around his neck, looking into his eyes. "You're so beautiful." He whispers. I stand on my toes, placing my head on his chest and leaning into him.

"You make me so happy, Tobias." He pulls me closer, "I wish we could stay longer, but Chris hates it when we're late." I murmur into his chest. Tobias puts his hand under my chin, making me look up and he kisses me, his hands moving to rest on my lower back.

I wrap my arms around his waist, pulling his torso close to mine, "I think she'll make an exception this time." He says.

After kissing and talking for a few minutes more, I pull out of his embrace slowly, taking his hands in mine, "You ready to go?" I ask, a huge smile on my face.

He interlocks his fingers with mine, "When I'm with you, I'll go anywhere."

"You're so cheesy, oh my god." I laugh, as we walk to Christina's apartment.

We reach her apartment about ten minutes later, and honestly, we could have found it drunk off our asses. The music is insanely loud and there's a red solo cup outside their door.

Tobias opens the door and we walk in, immediately greeted by the strong stench of alcohol. One of the initiates, Noah, stumbles up to me and thrusts a drink in my hand, "Hey, Six! You should totallyyyyy drink this it's so good!"

I smile and he walks away. Tobias takes the drink from my hand, smelling it, and making a repulsed face, "God, what's in that?"

We make our way through the crowds of drunk people and eventually find Zeke. "Hey, guys, what's up? We weren't sure if you were coming."

"Yeah, we got…" Tobias glances at me, "caught up, on the way here."

Zeke raises his eyebrows, looking at me, "Ooh, damn!"

I laugh, putting my left hand out, "No, not that." Zeke's eyes widen to the size of golf balls. "Oh! Oh my God! You finally grew a pair! I'm so happy for you!" He slaps Four on the back and Christina comes over, seeing my outstretched hand.

"Tris! What the fuck! You're engaged? When did this happen?" I smile, looking up at Tobias. "About half an hour ago."

Uriah comes over, "Wait, who's engaged?" He glances down at my hand, "Oh my God! Congratulations, Trissy!" He winks at Tobias as Christina pulls me into the guest bathroom, the only quiet room in the house. I look back at Tobias, telling an animated story to the Pedrad brothers.

"So… Tell me about what happened."

"What? Tell you how what happened?" I pretend to act incredulous.

"Tris, oh my god, how Four proposed!" She laughs, her chocolate brown eyes looking into mine.

"So we went to the West Wing and, wait, actually. Did you know he can play the piano?"

"Girl, what? Did he actually play a literal piano?"

"Yes! I was so shocked. He wrote me a song and played it for me."

Her eyes roll back into her head, "That's the most romantic thing I've ever heaaardd!"

I laugh, "Anyways, after playing the song, he told me how much he loved me, and I still hadn't caught onto what was happening, and then he asked me to marry him. He even got down on one knee and I was actually crying."

"Wow."

I laugh, "What?"

"That sounds so perfect. And your ring is fucking gorgeous by the way."

"Yeah, there's one bad thing about it though." She looks at me as if I'm insane. "My lipstick got smeared and this is my favorite shade, I don't want to waste it!"

"Girl oh my God, calm down! I'm so happy for you!" She squeals, pulling me into a tight embrace.

"So how are you and Uriah?" I ask.

She plays with the hair tie on her wrist, a nervous habit of hers. "Well, after I stayed with you last night, I went back this morning to get new clothes and he apologized and told me he's there for me no matter what." She smiles a little. "Would believe it more if I had a ring like yours… By the way, did I mention how freaking gorgeous that thing is? He really went all out for you. Like that looks so expensive. Anyways, I'm so happy for y'all and I expect to be the maid of honor at your wedding."

I smile, "Obviously. And I'm glad it worked out with Uriah, I think you guys are good for each other."

"We should probably go out to the party, after all, you guys are leaving tomorrow."

I sigh, "Yeah, I'm gonna miss you. But luckily, it's only going to be a week."

She smiles and we leave the bathroom, "Hey, who invited all these initiates?" I ask.

Christina shrugs, "I don't really know. They kinda all just showed up."

* * *

As the party dies down, Tobias approaches me. "You ready to go?"

I nod, leaning against him. "Yeah, I'm pretty tired."

I stand up from our group of friends, "Bye, Y'all! We'll be back in a week."

"We'll miss you!" Zeke yells.

* * *

"Hey, how are you feeling today? Cause if the baby's making you feel sick then we don't have to go…"

I smile, "Tobias, I'm fine. I'm only 15 weeks and it's just nosebleeds. Don't worry about me. It's going to be a quick trip anyways and then we'll be back. I'll barely even be showing while we're there."

He nods, "Okay, but Tris, what if this place is dangerous? Our dreams haven't exactly been comforting and happy. What if the baby gets hurt?" He finishes packing and walks towards me, taking my hand in his. "I'm just scared something's going to happen."

I look in his eyes, "Nothing's going to happen."

"...okay. You ready to go?" I nod and grab my bag.

We walk towards the door and suddenly, I feel something strange in my belly. "Tobias…" I call.

He turns around, immediately dropping his bag and placing his hand on my small baby bump. "What's wrong? Is it the baby?"

I purse my lips before replying, a slight smile cast over my face. "Yeah," I say. "She just kicked."

His mouth opens in awe and he raises his eyebrows, "She just kicked me too…" A wide grin spreads over his face as he kneels down, his face at my belly. He lifts my shirt, kissing the slight bump. "Hi, baby girl. We're gonna be traveling for a bit. Don't worry though, your mama's gonna take really good care of you."

Tobias kisses my stomach one last time before coming back up to me. His ocean blue eyes lock with mine and he pulls me close as he lays a kiss to the top of my head.

"I'm sorry I got mad about her a while back… I know I've apologized for it before, but I'm so excited for our baby. I was scared…"

"Tobias, I know… it's okay now."

"We're going to have an amazing baby girl," Tobias whispers.

I nod, wrapping my arms around him and tightly embracing him. "Yes. We will." I tilt my head up and give him a peck on the lips. "I love you."

He nods and closes his eyes, placing his chin on top of my head.

—

We arrive at Amity a few hours later, it is now dusk and the sun has set. We quickly jump off the train, greeting Johanna at the entrance. "Four, Tris. How nice to see you two again."

I smile, "Johanna, do you think we could stay here tonight? Sorry, it's so late but we'll be out of your hair by tomorrow morning."

She grins, "Well sure! I'll just lead you to your rooms. Right this way."

"Actually," I interject. "we only need one room."

She turns and raises her arched eyebrows, "Sweetie, you sure? Not to be rude but..." She looks Tobias up and down, then me.

Tobias places a muscled arm around my waist, "Believe it or not, we're engaged." He defends. A shocked look passes over her face, but it is quickly suppressed. "So 1 room."

She blinks. "Okay. Right this way."

Tobias' grip tightens around me. "Bitch." He mumbles.

We reach the cabins a short while later and Tobias takes his wallet out of his pocket. He hands Johanna $40, but she pushes his hand away. "Please, don't worry about it. You're saving us money with one room."

"Ok. Goodnight." Tobias slams the door in her face and we drop our bags. "God, why was she so rude?"

I sigh, "You weren't exactly polite either. You practically bit her head off when she mentioned 2 rooms."

He scoffs, "Tris, everyone criticizes our relationship. They all say we're too young. As if 21 years old is too young."

"Tobias... You know that's not what it was. Besides, they're just jealous of how in love we are." He moves closer, pressing his forehead to mine.

I wrap my arms around his strong torso and he kisses my nose, his soft lips brushing over my pale skin. His hand rests on my lower back, his thumb brushing over my warm skin. "Tris?"

I burrow my head in the crook of his neck, "Mhmm?"

"I don't have a good feeling about this trip... What if something happens at the Bureau? What if we don't make it all the way there, even?" He pauses, locking eyes with me. "What if something happens with the baby?"

"Tobias... It'll be fine. We've been there before, remember? We can defend ourselves, and I can sure as hell defend our baby."

He pulls out of my hold, "I'm just scared. Something is going to happen, I know it."

I take ahold of his hand in my own, "Yes. Something is going to happen. We're going to get answers to what's really happened. We're going to find out what's been hidden from us. We're going to uncover their secrets."

He nods and kisses me softly, "I love you." He whispers.

I smile against his lips, "I know." I mumble. He deepens the kiss and slides my shirt up, exposing my belly. I grab his arm and pull away, "Really? You're gonna use all my energy before we even get to the Bureau." I laugh.

His lips nip at my neck, "It's okay." He kisses my collarbone. "I'm 95% sure there's a coffee machine, and if not, we can always get some of that hippie bread, then we'll really have energy."

I sigh, throwing my head back as his teeth graze my skin. "Alright."

He grins, coming back up and kissing me tenderly. My hands run through his hair as we kiss when suddenly he pulls away and picks me up, carrying me to the bedroom.

He lays me down on the soft red comforter, quickly leaning back on his knees and taking off his shirt. I marvel at his body yet again; he is so beautiful. The ink curling around his neck, his tan skin, his defined abs, and his gorgeous hair. Oh, his hair. It's wavy and dark and thick and soft and I have spent so many nights with my hands in his hair.

His lips fit to mine perfectly and my hands move up his shirt, caressing his body. I pull away, my nails digging into his back as he kisses my neck. "Tobias," I moan, my hot breath on his skin sending a shiver down his tan, tattooed back.

I smile through the kiss, pulling his body closer to mine. His hands gently trail up my shirt, his fingers playing with the band of my bra. "Your turn." He whispers. I peel my shirt off my body, my sports bra along with it.

"You're so sexy," he mumbles, his lips kissing down my chest, his teeth grazing my nipple. My hands work at his pants, quickly pulling them down. He kicks them off before coming back up to kiss me.

He shuffles with the red, Amity colored covers before pulling me into his embrace under the warm blankets. He climbs on top of me, his hips pressing against me. My hands embrace his tan skin, my fingers tracing his familiar tattoos. He deepens the kiss, eliciting a small groan from me as his hands travel lower.

I feel his grin and pull him close, giggling as he pins my wrists down. "Tobias!" I squeal. I grin as he kisses my neck, his hands exploring my body. "Fuck," I gasp, his hands reaching into my panties and his fingers finding a certain sensitive spot of my body.

* * *

We leave the compound mid-morning the next day, eager to finally get outside the fence for hopefully the last time.

We arrive hours later, tired and drenched in sweat. "We're finally here." I gasp, walking towards the massive structure.

Tobias grins at me, and we begin to pace towards the Bureau. Suddenly, we are stopped by guards. "ID?" They ask.

Tobias straightens up, "Let us through. We need to see David."

"Stand down." A voice says. "It's Beatrice Prior and Tobias Eaton. They're back."

 **please review!**


	9. Back At It

**Hey guys sorry it's been so long but I've been busy. Don't worry though, marching season just ended so I'll be able to update more. Sorry this chapter is so short (1500 words), but I have a lot of big plans for this story and it will get exciting very soon. Thanks for reading!**

" _Stand down." A voice says. "It's Beatrice Prior and Tobias Eaton. They're back."_

David comes out from behind his line of soldiers. Tobias steps forward, "So you're the bastard that-"

The grey-haired main abruptly cuts him off. "Ah, ah, ah. _I_ didn't do a thing to you. Why don't we continue this conversation inside? It's a bit too… pathetic out here for my taste."

Tobias and I exchange a nervous glance before following him inside. "This is why we came here." Tobias mumbles, his hand gripping my own.

After going through many hallways, we finally reach what I assume is David's office. He presses a long code into the door before opening it and inviting us in. "Please, sit down."

We hesitantly sit. "Tell us what happened last time we were here." I demand.

David laughs, "Not one for small talk are you? You came here and we told you about what Divergent truly means, and Tris, I told you about your mother. She came from here too. And before you ask, the reason you do not remember is because you chose not to. Once you arrived back at Dauntless, you were overcome with grief and astounded by the information that you had learned, so you asked one of our representatives in Chicago to administer the temporary serum."

"Why on earth would we do that? That's a coward's move."

David shrugs, "All I know about that is what my representative has told me."

"Well," I begin. "Tell your _representative_ that the serum needs to be improved. Our memories came back in the form of dreams."

He raises his eyebrows, "So that's why you came."

"Yes. Is your representative here? Who are they?"

David shakes his head, "No, he only comes by twice a year, but we do have his notes and reports. He tells us everything that goes on in your city."

"Okay." Tobias looks at me. "We would like to see those."

"Alright." He says. "Follow me."

We go through a series of hallways and up a guarded elevator before reaching the small room. David puts a few papers and a tablet in a briefcase and hands it to us, "Here you go. Now, unfortunately I have a meeting to get to so I will see you later. My assistant, Jessica, will show you to your room. By the way, congratulations on your engagement. We were all pleased to hear it."

"We?" I ask. "What have you guys been doing since we left? Just monitoring us for fun or do you have another project?"

"That," he says, "I cannot reveal."

We reach our apartment a short while later, eager to look at the documents he gave us. We walk in, and it is gigantic. It's a very white apartment with accents of blue throughout. There are many windows, contrary to Dauntless, where we are underground. Although it is nighttime, you can still feel the openness of the space.

Tobias sits down on the couch, opening the briefcase, but I walk around the apartment, scoping it out. I almost laugh when I walk in the small room joined to one of the bedrooms. "Oh my god! Tobias! There's a nursery!"

I hear his footsteps throughout the apartment, "What? Did they really give us a nurs-" he stops when he sees the room, crib and all. "Oh my god. How long do they think we're going to be here?"

"I don't know…" I say. "Let's go check the files."

We head back into the living room, and I see that Tobias has laid out the papers, the tablet in the middle. I pick up one of the papers, entitled "Beatrice 'Tris' Prior". "Hey, don't you think it's kind of weird he just gave us the papers so easily?"

Tobias shrugs, "I don't know, I mean technically this will all be stuff we've experienced before."

I read through the paper about myself, and am startled when I read the entry from a few days ago. ' **Device successfully implanted**.' it reads. What could that mean? I suddenly get worried. I tap Tobias' shoulder to get his attention, he is reading his own papers. "Look," I say, "'device successfully implanted'. What does that mean? Is it a camera? I'm so confused."

Tobias furrows his eyebrows, as he often does when he's thinking. "Maybe it's something in our apartment? Although, if it was it would be in my file too. Let me check."

He sets the tablet down, reaching for the file with his name on it. He checks his entries from the past few days and sets the folder back down with a sigh. "It doesn't say anything in mine. Let me see your file again." He scans through the paragraph. "It's at the end of the statement, implying that whatever it is, it was "implanted" at the end of the day. Do you remember what you did last Thursday?"

I rack my brain, struggling to come up with any strange occurrences. "I remember going to Christina's party, but it ended early. That was the night she told Uriah about her pregnancy, and I remember you were drinking."

Tobias' eyes widen, "Wasn't that the night there was a power outage?" I nod; he's right. "The next day, I stopped by the control room to try to figure out what happened and I noticed some of the settings had been changed. I figured that Zeke or someone changed it around, but maybe that was where the device was placed. I think they're trying to control Dauntless."

"We need to tell someone. We should tell Max." I say and Tobias nods, checking the time.

"Fuck," he mutters under his breath, "It's too late to call tonight. We installed new energy saving measures- the phones shut off at midnight."

"That's so stupid. What if someone needs to be contacted past midnight?"

He laughs, but it is not of humor. "The assumption is that if you needed to contact someone that late at night, they would be in your faction and you could just go visit them. Going outside the fence is not exactly a common occurence, remember?"

I groan, fiddling with my engagement ring. "Well, should we go back and warn them? Tell them what's going on?"

Tobias shakes his head, "No, I think we should stay here. I think whatever device this is may be least of our worries. Something here seems wrong, Tris. And I think we're the ones meant to figure it out."

 **I hope you liked it, please review!**


	10. Screeching

**Shit really picks up in this chapter, as it has been in California recently with the fires. If you live in California, please donate supplies to your local police or fire station. The fires are beginning to subside, but they need all the resources they can get. Please inform yourself about these horrible disasters, and if you do not live in an area or you cannot donate tangible supplies, please donate money, no matter how little the amount, to a relief organization.**

 **Some examples of organizations you can donate money to are the California Fire Foundation and IAFF. There are many other organizations as well that you can easily find by searching donate for california wildfires and encourage others to do so as well.**

 **These fires are a natural occurrence, but this year they are worse than normal. Do not listen to some of the information that is being put out be certain US government officials, as they are uninformed and incorrect.**

 **Do not forget about the wild and domestic animals as well. They are just as scared as we are and there are many shelters that are accepting donations to help them.**

 **Please help out our fellow people in California! They need us all!**

I wake up the later that morning to a loud screeching noise. What is going on? I sit up, quickly looking around the bright room. It's empty, except for Tobias, asleep next to me. How has he not woken up?

I shake Tobias, "Hey, did you hear that?" He groans, rolling to face away from me. "Tobias." I say.

"Mmm?" He mumbles.

"You heard that screech, right? Like thirty seconds ago?"

"What? Tris, I'm sure it's fine. There's an elevator on this floor."

I fall back into the pillows with a sigh. He's always so nonchalant. There have been times when it's been better to have a laid back attitude, but based on the information we figured out last night, now isn't the time to relax. "Well," I begin, "I'm going to go see what it is." I quickly pull on a hoodie and slipping on my slides, I walk out of the apartment.

I can swear I hear Tobias' footsteps behind me but when I turn around, I see a woman. She looks familiar, a bright, biting smile plastered on her face. "Tris!" She says. "Oh my god, I heard you were back! I haven't seen you or Tobias in forever, come here!" She quickly engulfs me in a hug. I'm still not sure exactly who this woman is.

I awkwardly smile, "Yeah, it's been a while."

She flips her long hair over her shoulder, and I instantly recognize her as she laughs. Nita. "So, where's Tobias?"

I smile, scratching my arm with my left hand, careful to show my quite sizable engagement ring. "Oh, he's still in bed. I just came out because I heard a strange noise a couple minutes ago." I see a glint of an emotion flash through her eyes, but I cannot place my finger on what it is.

Whatever it is, she quickly hides it and furrows her eyebrows, "I don't know, it seems pretty quiet to me. After all, it is," she checks her watch, "7am. Not much going on."

"I guess. I've got to get back, so I'll see you around."

"Tell Tobias I've missed him, will ya?" She winks before walking away.

I roll my eyes. Now I remember why I hated her.

After checking the hallway one final time, I trudge back to the apartment. I knock on the door, realizing I forgot my key. As Tobias opens it, I can't help but get the feeling that I'm being watched. "Hey." He says. "Find anything?"

I nod, "Found Nita." He raises one eyebrow. "She says she's missed you."

He rolls his eyes, "I wish she'd stop."

I nod, walking into the small galley kitchen and getting some water, "I even tried to subtly show her my ring, but she's still hung up on you. It makes sense why I had the dream, now. She makes me feel inferior."

Tobias' eyes soften as he looks at me, "Tris, you know you're the only one I want. I don't want to be with her and if she tries to come on to me again I'm going to push her away like I always do."

I nod, "I know, it's just annoying. I was insecure for a while and she just makes me feel like I'm still that scrawny girl from Abnegation."

He sighs, pressing the heels of his hands to his eyes. "I'm going to punch that bitch some day. It infuriates me how she manipulates you and makes you feel so small."

"It's okay." I lean onto his shoulder, "I know I have you."

He smiles slightly, leaning his head towards me. And instead of pulling him into a kiss, I hug him. I know it's not what one of Tobias' typical female suitors would do, but I don't care. They don't matter. "I love you." He whispers, his hands pulling my body close to his.

"I love you more." I say. This time he doesn't deny it, but simply takes a deep breath.

page break

We hand the folders back to David. He smiles, "See, you didn't find anything bad did you? It's all okay now."

"Yep." I lie. I don't want to risk asking him about what we know. We've decided we're going to investigate what's going on ourselves.

Suddenly, a guard opens the door. He quickly walks over to David, whispering in his ear. "...Secure… kill… interference… experiment." I glance at Tobias, he looks nervous too.

David gives a curt nod before ushering him away with his hand. "Sadly," He begins, "Something urgent has come up. I will have to see you later today. Come by around 8 o'clock?"

"Alright." Tobias says, eager to get out of the office. We leave, finally reaching the main hallway.

"Hey, Tobias." A voice purrs from behind us.

Tobias closes his eyes with a groan and turns around. "Hi, Nita."

She moves closer to him, "Can we talk somewhere private?"

She places her hand on his arm and he shrugs her off. "If you have something to say to me, say it in front of both of us."

She shakes her head, "No, I need to speak to you alone. You should come by my apartment later tonight." He rolls his eyes.

Annoyance flashes through her eyes and she glances over to me, looking alarmed and placing a hand on my upper arm. "Tris," She sighs. "Girl to girl, you need to stop eating so much sugar. It's beginning to show in your figure. I know it's tempting, but we can't all have what we want." She glances at Tobias. "I don't indulge in my temptations. To food, that is." She winks at me.

I brush her hand away. "It's called being pregnant, dumbass." I knew I shouldn't have worn a tight shirt today.

She backs away, seeming genuinely shocked. "Oh! Congratulations! I'm _so_ happy for you."

I resist the urge to roll my eyes, instead feigning a smile and leaning into Tobias. "Thanks, we're really excited." As if to add effect, Tobias places his hands on my pregnant belly.

"Well," Tobias says, pausing. "it's been so fun catching up, but we really should be going."

She smiles, "Alright, I'll see you tonight?" Tobias and I walk away, Nita reaching her hand out to him before she leaves. Ugh.

Suddenly, the screeching noise begins again. It is everywhere. I clutch my ears, trying to make it stop. "Tris!" I faintly hear Tobias' say. "Tris, what's wrong?!"

A whisper intrudes my thoughts. It is a woman's voice. "Come to the West wing tonight or you will suffer the consequences. Alone." I shake my head, a whimper escaping me. "Nod your head Beatrice, and this will all stop."

I shake my head, what is going on? Tobias' shouts continue like echoes from miles away. I cannot understand what he is saying. "Nod, Beatrice."

I give in, nodding my head hesitantly, and the screeching stops. "Good." the voice announces. "If you bring Tobias, I will kill you both, and your baby. If you tell Tobias about this, I will know and you will be killed immediately. Come alone. Tonight."

I fall to the floor, a muffled sob coming out of me. "Oh my god." I whimper. I place a hand on my stomach, anxious to feel my baby girl's kick. I need to know that she is still okay. As if on cue, I feel her feet kick my hands. It comforts me, if only slightly.

"Tris, what just happened?" Tears continue to stream down my face as Tobias speaks. He comes down onto the floor next to me, "Was it the noise again?"

I nod, "I think the device," I take a shaky breath. "is inside me."

 **Again, please donate to help the California wildfire relief efforts.**

 **I hope you liked this chapter, I am sorry I am posting something when we have real issues, but I hope that I have encouraged some of you to help the relief efforts, the fires are still blazing.**

 **I** **f you are someone who lost your home in the fires or you are evacuated, I am so sorry and I am glad that you are safe and alive. Please do not put yourself in danger. Your home is important, but the lives of you and the ones you love are much more important.**

 **Thank you so much!**


End file.
